The Trip that Lasted Forever
by Caoimhe Rose
Summary: A mysterious computer, a boy who wants to find a way to get to a fantasy place. Can this computer grant the child's wish?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or Word Processor of the gods

Prologue

"Come here," said the old man to a child, "I want to tell you a family story." He patted his knee, leaning back in his easy chair.

The little boy came running. He scrambled up the elderly man's knee and straddled his legs. The little boy's face was wreathed with a smile. "What's the story?" the child asked excitedly, "Oh grampa, please tell me, I really want to know."

The grandfather looked down at the child on his knee with affection. "Well," said the grandfather, clearing his throat, "Many years ago, when I was younger and your father was a few years older than you are now, your father was a magnificent inventor and electrician."

"He was?" the boy exclaimed, glancing at his father.

"Yes," grandfather nodded, "so one day your father created a computer. He gave it to me for my birthday. A few years later, I took it out. Absently I was fingering the letters, and typed out 'three million dollars'. I pressed insert." He leaned towards his grandson, and lowered his voice, "Do you know what happened next?"

His grandson shook his head, eyes wide, "No, what happened?"

"POOF!" the grandfather threw his hands in the air. "There, suddenly in the room, was three million dollars in little stacks in a pile on the floor."

"Is the computer still around?"

Grandfather nodded. "Actually, the computer, from what your dad last told me, is somewhere in your house."

The little boy said politely, "Thanks for the story." Then slid off his grandfather's knee and ran back to his toys, thinking hard.


	2. Interests are Sprouting

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and Word Processor of the gods

Key:

'Jake thinking to himself'

"regular talking"

Chapter 1: Interests Are Sprouting

Jake had his head resting on the palm of his hand, only half-listening as his English teacher droned on. He had his eyes focused on the back of Lily's head. He was trying to decide when and how he was going to ask her out. Suddenly something the teacher was saying caught his attention.

"Okay, so I have made the groups in which you will make a play." Informed the teacher. He picked up a piece of paper.

Jake, and pretty much everyone else in his class, groaned. The teacher cleared his throat before reading the list of groups aloud. "In group number one, Miranda, Blake, Ashley, and Dillon. Group number two, Jake," Jake's ears perked up at his name, "Michael, Anna," Jake held his breath, waiting, "and Lily. Group number three…"

Jake was extremely happy. Even though he was happy, he did not look at Lily, though he noticed she kept glancing at him. Every time she looked at him, he would turn away. Then every time he looked at her, she would look away.

'I'll ask her out tomorrow,' Jake promised himself. He headed out the door, to his locker. He grabbed his stuff, closed the door, and walked out of the school.

As Jake walked home, he started to relax. School, especially math, was not his favourite thing. He did well in school, mostly to please his parents, but also to impress the girls. It seemed to him that most girls would rather be with the sporty jocks, but a few, including Lily, would rather be with the bookish boys like him.

The birds were singing, as Jake walked quickly home. Every few minutes he would glance behind him. He wanted to be very certain that Joe, Jack, and Jordan; the school bullies were not following him home, just waiting to pick a fight with them.

Just as Jake was rounding the corner onto his street, he saw Jack step out of the shadows, of the bushes, and start sauntering towards him. Jack smiled, when he saw that Jake had noticed him. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Silently like shadows, Joe and then Jordan stepped out of the same area, where Jack had hidden. With Jack leading, Joe, and Jordan flanking him, they all started to saunter towards poor Jake.

Without a second thought, Jake took off running. He knew if he did not have his backpack on, he could almost out run them, but with his backpack thumping, he ran as fast as he could. Jake could hear three distinct pairs of feet following him, as the three bullies came closer and closer.

"Hey you! Are you going to stop running so we can take your money, or you going to run like a chicken?" taunted Joe, slightly out of breath from the run.

"CHICKEN!" yelled Jack, his breathing ragged.

'Lord, please help me!' prayed Jake in his head. 'Please help me get out of this.' Then Jake suddenly felt more energy pulling him, towards his house. Quickly he accelerated, dragging short, rasping breaths into his lungs. The muscles in his legs were screaming at him, to slow down.

Instead, Jake gritted his teeth and kept running. When he got to his neighbours house, he could hear the footsteps behind him abruptly stop. He could hear the three bullies panting like a bunch of dogs.

"Better…get ready…for a pounding…tomorrow, chicken." Jordan told Jake, wheezing, "…because…you've…sure…asked for it."

Jordan's voice was fading into the distance, as he, Joe and Jack started to walk back in the direction, which they came from.

"Probably to beat another poor kid to pulp." Jake muttered to himself, after he had gotten his breath back. Glumly, he could just imagine himself in a pile of pulp with his eyes resting on top. He let himself into his house.

"Wasn't that Joe and his gang out there?" Jake's mom asked him, peering out the window in the kitchen.

Jake nodded, grabbed and apple, took a bite, and then said, "I managed to out run them, this time." He walked out of the room.

His mother's quiet voice followed him, "Good for you." Then he heard her pull out pots and pans out of drawers, as she began to fix supper. He went up the stairs to his room, and closed the door.

Jake flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and heard in his head, the teacher saying that he and Lily were in the same group. He relished the thought, and then in his mind's eye, he saw Lily turn slightly and smile at him.

Slowly, Jake opened his yes and stared at the room's ceiling. He sat up on his bed, dangling his legs over the edge. He said aloud, "Lily, would you like to go out to have a soda with me?" 'No,' he thought, 'that wasn't right.'

Jake opened his mouth to try again, "Hey Lily," he paused, "I was wondering if you would," he racked his brain for something they could do. His eyes lit up. "if you would like to walk home with me?" He smiled. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

After a few minutes, Jake went to his desk and started to work on his homework. Today he had math, science and of course English. Sighing, he got to work on his math. Jake could not concentrate on it though. All he could think about was Lily. 'I bet if I finished my homework,' Jake said to himself, 'then Lily would notice me for sure!' Jake smiled and got down to work.

By the time Jake's mother called him to supper, his homework was completely finished. Jake stretched then walked downstairs to the dinning room, to eat supper with his family. All the while, Jake did not say anything when somebody asked him what happened at school today. He only thought about the play for English and Lily.


	3. Dreams, Memories, Exultation

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Word Processor of the gods. I am not making any money off this.

**Kuro Yuki: I am sorry if you guys haven't read that much about Lord of the Rings yet. Don't worry its coming up in the next chapter. And please feel free to tell me if I am going a bit hard with the details… I like to write with lots of detail. ******** I like to write this story, and I am working on another one too. Happy reading!**

Key:

'Jake talking to himself'

"regular talking"

_Dreams_

Chapter 2: Dreams, Memories, Exultation

_It was dark, pitch black. So black that when he held his hand out in front of him, he couldn't see it. He groped around, and felt a cord brush his hand. His hand grabbed the cord and yanked down. KERCHTII! The bright light pushed the darkness into the farthest corners of the dusty, cold attic._

_Right there in front of him was the magical computer. His fingers started to shake as he typed:_

_Lily, my girlfriend._

_His finger was touching the insert button. Pausing he pushed._

Jake sat up, breathing hard. He warily looked around his darkened room, repeating to himself in a whisper, "It was just a dream. Don't worry it was just a dream."

'It was that computer, grampa talked about,' Jake thought to himself, 'the one which could give you anything you wanted.' Jake yelled at himself, 'NO! You aren't going to get Lily as your girlfriend that way. You're just going to have to ask her out.' The sun was starting to rise in the sky, outside Jake's bedroom window.

Jake was up when his mother came into his room to wake him up. She found him getting dressed, with his hair brushed. "Um, Jake?" she said to him.

He paused in pulling his shirt over his head. "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Jake's mom asked him, concerned. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I just had a dream." He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure." Jake's mother said uncertainly. She turned and went out of his room. She poked her head back into his room for a second, "Hurry to the kitchen, dad and I have some news for you." Then she left.

Minutes later, Jake was downstairs, sitting at the table patiently eating his breakfast, waiting for the news his parents were going to tell him.

'Maybe mom's pregnant.' Jake thought. He glanced at her, 'No, mom's not pregnant.'

Jake's dad came and sat at the table with Jake, bringing his mug of coffee and bagel with him. "Your probably wondering what the news is, right?" His dad took a bite out of the bagel.

"Yeah. Can you tell me?" Jake asked.

"Well," Jake's dad said. "Your mom would probably like it if-" Jake's mom interrupted.

"That's right," she stated matter-of-factly. "I want to be here when we tell him." Jake's mom sat down beside his dad.

"Well…you're both here now," Jake pointed out. "Just tell me already." He glanced at his watch. "I have to get going to school soon before I am late."

"Okay, tonight we are going to have a family movie night." Jake's dad said enthusiastically.

"Yes." Jake's mom clasped her hands together in anticipation. "We have a really, really, good movie chosen too." Her face was lit up.

Jake tried to work up some enthusiasm. "Great and I have to get going. I'm taking my bike." He called over his shoulder before slamming the back door shut behind him.

Jake's mom turned to his dad, "I don't think he is very excited." His dad shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

***

Jake unclipped his bike helmet, and pulled his bike lock from his backpack. He carefully locked his bike up, then walked up towards the school, looking for his best friend, Edward.

"Jake!" Edward yelled. He ran to catch up with Jake.

"Hey." Jake smiled, then he glanced around, then lowered his voice, "I need to tell you about a dream I had last night."

"Okay." Edward nodded. He punched Jake on the arm. "Did it have anything to do with Lily?"

Jake blushed, a deep scarlet red. "Yeah, it did. Look, we can talk, er, pass notes about this during class. Okay?"  
" Sure." Together, they hurried to their lockers to grab their stuff.

While at Jake's locker, Jack walked by saying, "See you later, chicken." He laughed and continued on his way.

"Oh, boy." Edward commented, watching Jack head down the hall. He turned back to Jake. "How did you end up being called chicken?"

Jake smiled wryly. "By deciding to run for my life, instead of getting beaten to a pulp."

Edward nodded, sympathetically. "Smart move man. But, that can't be all of the reason," he cocked his head. "You beat them, all the way to your house, didn't you?"

"My neighbours, actually." Jake shrugged his backpack on, and locked his locker.

"Heck, you were practically at your house." Edward and Jake walked down the hallway towards their classroom. The hallway seemed to have more people then usual. Soon they were walking into their classroom, and sat down at the desks.

Jake pulled a piece of paper out of his binder and started to write on it. He passed it to Edward. Edward looked at it, then turned his head slightly at Jake, and arched his eyebrow. Jake shrugged slightly.

Edward wrote on the note, and passed it back to Jake. After he opened it, Jake smiled, and scribbled back. He passed it back to Edward. He turned to back to the front to write down the notes.

***

Jake walked to his English class. Butterflies were fluttering like mad in his stomach. When he walked into his classroom, he realized he was the second person there. Quickly he sat down and pulled his pencils and books out, and put them on his desk. 'I can't wait to start working on the play!' Jake said to himself.

Patiently and quietly, he waited for the class to begin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily come into the room. She sat down in a chair just to the right of him, but a bit farther up. He was excited when she glanced at him, and smiled. He smiled back at her. Neither looked away from each other.

The teacher started talking. Jake turned to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. "Class, please settle down." The class quietened down, except for the occasional cough.

"Today, for this period, we are going to get together in our groups to discuss and decide what the play is going to be about and who is going to do what in it."

A murmur ran through the class, and some kids started to move. The volume in the class started to grow.

"A-hem."

The class quietened down, and the teacher continued. "Now we will work for about fifty minutes, or until three-twenty. This way you will have ten minutes to clean up, and get ready to leave for the day." The teacher looked around at his eager class. "'Kay, lets go!"

Jake, Lily, Michael and Anna, all crowded around Jake's desk. During their discussion, Anna was writing notes about the things they would need. Their teacher came by, and gave them some ideas on what they could do to improve the play.

Time slipped away without them noticing.

All too soon, the teacher announced, "Kids, time for you guys to put your stuff away. Remember to stack your chairs."

Lily, Anna, and Michael were about to head back to their desks when Jake spoke up, "Ummm. Lily, could I ask you something?"

Surprise flashed across Lily's features. She said, "Yeah, but can you meet me at my locker?"

Jake nodded. Lily went to her desk and grabbed her stuff off her desk, and scooted quickly out the door, after stacking her chair.

Following suite, Jake strode out the door after her, but at a slightly slower pace. He went to his locker to get his stuff. Quickly he got his stuff, and headed to Lily's locker.

As he got near, he slowed his pace. Jake saw Lily casually leaning against her locker. When she saw him, Lily smiled warmly. Jake smiled back, and came up to her.

"Hey Jake," Lily said, "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering," Jake, replied, sticking his hands in the front pocket of his sweater. He looked at her, "I was wondering if I could walk you home."

Again, just like before, surprise flashed across Lily's face. "Sure, thanks."

Together they walked out of the school, and walked down the street. Carefully, Jake watched out for Jack and his gang. He didn't want them to come and beat him (or Lily) up.

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"What street do you live on?" Lily looked at him curiously.

"I live over on Sunbeam Street." Jake looked back at Lily. Lily looked surprised. "What street do you live on?"

"It's just funny." Lily said, flustered. "I live on Sunshine Avenue. We live just a street apart." Lily looked behind them.

"Do Jack and his gang bug you?"

"Yeah, they do most days." Lily rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to the elbow. There was a dark, blotchy mark halfway between her wrist and elbow.

"They did that to you?" Jake said appalled. "Yesterday they chased me home." He shook his head in disgust.

Lily and Jake walked together in a comfortable silence. Then as if by instinct, Jake reached out and took Lily by the hand. Lily looked at Jake and smiled. Jake looked back at her and smiled.

A twig snapped behind them, and Jake whipped his head to look. He saw Jack, Joe, and Jordan standing three a breast glaring at him.

"Well would you look at that?" taunted Jack. "Chicken and Flower Girl; walking home together."

Jake saw Lily flinch at, "Flower Girl". He took a step in front of Lily, and dropped her hand. "Bug off!" he told the group.

Joe crossed his arms. "So, feeling protective are we?" He turned his head to Jordan and Jack. Jack nodded. The three boys started to walk towards Jake and Lily.

"Run Lily!" ordered Jake. He turned and saw that she was rooted to the spot. Jake grabbed her by the hand, and started to run, dragging her with him. Quickly, Lily started to run by herself.

Jake saw his house. "Lily…my house…up there."

Lily just nodded, "Blue…roof?"

Jake nodded. He let her pass him, as she headed towards his house. Behind him, he could hear the slap, slap of the boy's feet behind them. Gritting his teeth Jake pushed harder. He reached out to Lily's back, placed his hands on Lily's shoulders, and started to push her.

Lily looked back, terrified, but adjusted her speed. Soon they were in front of Jake's neighbours. The sound of feet stopped. Jake ignored them and with Lily in front of him, they went up the front steps, of his house.

Jake reached into his pocket to grab his keys, when THUNK! Something hit him on the back of the head. 'Rocks' he groaned to himself.

"Lily, duck your head." Lily did what she was told. Jake put the keys into the lock, opened the door, and ushered Lily in. He slammed the door behind him. Both Jake and Lily sat on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Jake, why are you slamming the door?" Jake's mom asked as she walked into see what was going on. She caught sight of Lily on the floor, beside Jake. "Oh, hello Lily."

"Hi, Mrs. Lye"

"Oh, call me Valerie." Mrs. Lye said. "Now, after you get your breath, come into the kitchen." Then Mrs. Lye left.

"Look, Lily I am sorry." Jake told her, honestly. "I didn't know how far your house was…"

Lily shook her head. She put her hand in Jake's. "Don't be sorry. My house is a bit farther from where we were." She looked him in the eye. "You made the right decision, I trust you." Then she looked puzzled, "Why did you tell me to duck?"

Jake stood up, pulling Lily up with him, he admitted, "They were throwing rocks."

"What!" Lily said horrified, "and you got hit?"

Jake nodded. "In the back of the head." He reached behind his head, to feel the spot the rock had hit; he winced. Then remembering what his mom said, he started to walk to the kitchen, still holding Lily's hand.

In the kitchen, on the table was a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Jake pulled the chair out for Lily, before sitting himself. Each of them was on their first cookie, when Jake's mom came and sat down with them.

She asked them what happened on their way back from school. They told her everything, from when they realized that they lived only a street apart, until they crashed into the house.

After a few minutes, Jake spoke up. "Can we drive Lily to her house?" He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I don't think that Lily should walk back." He looked at his mom.


	4. Movie Night!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Word Processor of the gods. I am not making any money off this.

Key:

"regular talking"

'Jake thinking'

_Dreams_

Chapter 3: Movie Night!

After dropping Lily off, and the two making plans for Jake to bike over ot her house in the morning so that they could go to school together, Jake and his mom picked up Jake's bike from school. They didn't say anything to each other.

Jake reached over and turned up the volume on the radio. Looking out the window, Jake gazed at the passing houses and trees.

"Jake?"

"Mhum?" Jake continued to look out the window. He had his head pressed agains the palm of his hand.

"What happened this afternoon?" Jake's mom asked him.

"Oh," Jake sighed, "Jack, Joe, and Jordan followed us home, I think. Anyways, they chased us, and so I told Lily to run here." He turned to his mom. "When we got to the door, one of them threw a rock, and it hit me in the back of the head."

"Oh Jake." His mom sighed. "What did you do to provoke them?"

"Heck, I don't now." After this response, conversation stopped. The rest of the drive was quiet except for the radio playing.

***

"Mmmm." Jake said, licking his lips. "Great supper mom!"

"Yes," Jake's dad agreeing with Jake. He pushed his chair away from the table, to help his wife with the dishes. Jake got up too, and grabbed a dish towel to dry the dishes.

They were almost done, when Jake's father turned to him, and said, "Jake, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jake nodded. 'I wonder what this is going to be about…' he said to himself.

"Come, lets go up to your room." Jake's skin prickled, but he followed his dad obediently up the staircase to his room. Jake thought, 'Oh crap! This has to be something about me and Lily.'

Jake opened his mouth to ask his father, but his dad beat him to it.

"Your mom told me about what happened today," his dad arched his eyebrow. "I must admit, that was smart of you to protect Lily in the situation."

Jake shrugged, "A guy has to protect his girl, right?" He smiled, "Wouldn't you have done the same for mom?" He stared at his dad. Under the force of his glare, Jake's dad shifted uncomfortably. "Well?" He kept staring at this dad.

Jake's dad smiled at his son. "Of course. I was just a bit surprised that you would ask me that." He shook his head. "Anyways I wanted to talk to you about Lily."

"Oh, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what stage," Jake's father told him, "you guys were at." He raised his eyebrows at Jake. "I truly hope that you haven't gotten to the kissing stage yet." He watched Jake. Jake laughed aloud. "What?" Jake's dad said in surprise, at Jake's laughing.

"Well, geeze dad." Jake said after he had calmed down enough to speak. Grinning at his dad, Jake told him bluntly. "I mean, what you think that we have been dating secretly?"

Jake's dad laughed. "No!"

"Then you should know," Jake grinned devilishly, "that we have only gotten to the holding hands stage. But you know, maybe we will kiss tomorrow." He laughed at the shock on his dad's face. He held up his hands in defence. "I was just joking, dad."

"Let's hope so." Then Jake's dad stood up. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about." Together they went down stairs.

***

It was midnight when the movie ended. Jake yawned and stretched his arms and legs, from his spot on the floor. 'That was a really awesome movie.' He thought to himself.

"So? What did you think of Lord of the Rings, Jake?" asked his mom. She looked at him, waiting. She smiled when Jake answered her.

"I thought that it was amazing!" Jake told her enthusiastically. He looked thoughtful for a second. "Y'know, I wish that I could live in Middle Earth. That would be cool. What do you think?"

Jake's mom agreed with him. "I agree, I think that it would be very exciting." Jake stood and headed out the living room door. She called after him. "You are going to bed Jake?"

Turning, Jake said, "Yeah," he yawned. "I am feeling pretty tired." He came back and kissed his parents on the cheek, "'Night. See you in the morning." With that, Jake walked out, and up to his room. Quickly he got his pyjamas on, then went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth.

Soon after, he headed back to his room. For a few minutes Jake read one of his books. Finally when he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, he climbed out of bed, and turned out the light. Carefully, he walked back to his bed, and climbed in. He layed on his back, and put his hands beneath his head. He stared at the dark ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in his day. Smiling, Jake fell asleep, thinking about Lily.

***

_"Oh, Jake!" Lily said in panic, clinging to his arm. She looked around in panic; taking in the scene around them. She looked back at Jake, "Where are we?" Her grip began to tighten harder._

_Jake looked at Lily. Suddenly he realized that they were both dressed oddly. Lily was wearing a brown dress and a brown cape over it. Her hair was flowing all around her face freely. Jake gulped, wanting to so badly reach out and touch Lily's face. He reached out a cupped Lily's chin. "Don't worry, you have to trust me. I'll protect you."_

_"EEEK!" Lily shrieked. She was shaking like a leaf, but she pointed at something behind Jake. Jake turned and saw two men standing behind him. He turned, facing them ready to fight. Until he saw, one had a sword and the other a bow and arrow. 'No matter,' Jake told himself firmly. 'If I have to fight them bare-fisted, I will.'_

_The blonde man, with the bow and arrows, stepped forward. "Do not worry yourself." He told them. "We are good folks. We shall not do harm to you or your friend." He turned to Jake, smiling, "Even though you have good intentions, you have no weapons."_

_"Did you just read my mind?" Jake asked the man. The man nodded._

_"Ummm, what are your names?" From behind Jake, Lily asked cautiously._

Jake sat up, realizing it was just a dream. Slowly he got dressed, thinking about his dream. He realized the men who talked to him and Lily, were Legolas and Aragorn, from Lord of the Rings. Shaking his head, grinning, he thought, 'I wonder if Lily likes Lord of the Rings.' He bent down, and tied his runners. Then he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen, he found his mom sitting at the kitchen table, reading her book. "Hey mum," he greeted her, "What are you reading?" Opening a cupboard, he grabbed a bowel.

"Oh, hullo." Jake's mom said to him. She showed him the cover of her book. It was, The Makings of a Flower, to Jake it looked boring.

"Nice mum," Turning to another cupboard, he opened it, and pulled a box of cereal out. He poured the cereal into the bowl and then put the box back. Jake was carrying his bowel to the table, when the phone rang. Turning to his mom, just about saying he would get it, he realized she was already at the phone.

"Hello?" Jake sat at the table, eating his cereal. "Oh! Hey Lily!" Jake's mom exclaimed. Jake, turning in his seat, watched his mom. "Whoa! Slow down Lily!...What? You want to talk to Jake?" Jake started to worry about what was going on. His mom handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"JAKE!" Lily sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's awful." Lily cried. "I went to go and get the mail from the mailbox, and I saw Joe, Jack, and Jonathon. They were all grinning, and they were all sitting on bikes."

"Oh, my god." Jake said. "Are they still there?"  
"Yeah," replied Lily a minute later.

"So they are in the front, right?"

"Yeah." Lily asked Jake, "Do you have a plan?"

**Hello, so what do yo think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Difficulties Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Word Processor of the gods. I am not making any money off this.

Key:

"regular talking"

'Jake thinking'

_Dreams_

Chapter 4: Difficulties Arise…

Quietly Jake coasted to the back of Lily's garage. Thankfully, the boys in front couldn't see him. Quickly Jake stopped and leaned his bike on the side of the garage. Hurrying, he walked up to the back door of the house, where Lily was waiting for him.

It startled Jake to see Lily in tears when she opened up the door for him. 'Man,' Jake thought. 'Those guys must have scared her pretty bad.' He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah, I am o-" her voice cracked and she broke down. "No, I am not okay." She sobbed.

Jake pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. Stroking the back of her head, he glanced at the clock. 'If we want to get to school, we had better get going.' He realized. Thankfully, Lily's sobs had stopped, so he gently said, "Lily its time we went to school." Lily nodded, then went to the sink, and splashed some water on her face.

"They're still there Jake." Lily informed him sullenly, as she patted her face dry with a towel. After putting the towel back, she walked back to Jake. Taking his hand she looked up at him, and asked, "How sure are you, that this is going to work?"

Jake smiled, pulling Lily closer, "Completely sure. If they can't see the back lane, then this should work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we're going to have to fight." Jake told her grimly. Then he smiled and said, "Come on, or else we are going to be late."

"Your right." They walked out the back door, and Lily quickly locked it behind them. Wheeling her bike, Lily came out of her yard with Jake, and they both donned their helmets.

Even though it was beautiful out, they were both tense at the prospect of getting caught. Jake waited until Lily had get on her bike, before getting on his bike. Together they biked silently down the alley, until they were sure they hadn't been seen. When they finally hit the street, they started to relax.

Jake looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. Even though Lily wasn't smiling, her eyes were twinkling with excitement. Jake refocused on the road. Just as he saw their school, Jake thought to himself, 'Better check to see if we've been followed.' Closing his eyes, he looked over his right shoulder. When he opened them a moment later, he saw no one was there. Jake turned and let a shout of victory escape from his lips. Looking at Lily he told her, "We made a clean break! We did it!"

"Yes!" Lily cried triumphantly, taking one hand off the handle bar, and lifted it above her head.

Edward met them at the bike rack, when they got to school, with a worried expression on his face. "Guys, I have bad news."

**My dear readers! please read the 2nd chapter (not including the prologue!)!!! you need to read it so you its easier to understand the rest. either then that...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! :) if i can get 10 (or more) reviews, i will make the next chapter much longer.  
**

**thanks, from K.Y. Valkyrie**


	6. A Meeting and a Hard Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Word Processor of the gods. I am not making any money off this.

**Hey Guy! i am so sorry about not updating sooner! typing this chapter up was really, really a long process. i could only get little bits done at a time! just for waiting for me to put this up, i made sure that this chapter was pretty long. i hope that i won't have to update so long next time, but it will probably happen during the school year so please forgive me. i hope that you like this chapter. Warning: There is swearing right at the beginning. sorry 'bout that! i just couldn't find anywhere else to put it.**

Key:

"regular talking"

'Jake thinking'

_Dreams_

Chapter 5: A Meeting and a Hard Decision

Instinctively Jake put his arms around Lily. 'Oh my god, what is the bad news?' Clearing his throat, he said, "And exactly what is the bad news, Edward?" Jake then realized that Lily had gripped his arms tightly. "Lily, could you please release my arms? Its starting to hurt." Lily didn't respond. "Lily?" Jake said in concern. He tried to look at Lily, but he couldn't.

Finally after a few minutes, Lily said, voice quavering in fear, "Hurry, please tell us." She held her breath and pressed her back into Jake. "Oh, please tell us, hurry." Lily pleaded.

Jake gave Edward an exasperated look. Edward finally complied, and said, "Your targets." Lily's legs wouldn't hold her up, and if it weren't for Jake, she would have ended up landing on the hard ground. Before Jake or Lily could say anything, Edward continued. "I found this tapped to your locker Jake." Edward pulled something out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and turned it to show his friends. Neither Jake, nor Lily was prepared for what had been written on the paper.

**DAMN YOU! MAKING LIFE A FUCKING HELL.**

**LEAVE****OR****ELSE****; SUFFER THE CONSECQUENCES.**

**WE WILL MAKE LIFE ****PURE****TORTURE.**** YOU WILL BE ****THREATNED****, AND IF THAT DON'T WORK, HOW ABOUT GETTING ****BEATEN****…OR ****WORSE****?**

Jake froze when he read the threat. 'Is this all because of Lily and me, together?' Suddenly, he felt dead weight falling against him. He looked at Edward horrified, as he fought Lily's weight, to hold her up. "Edward, grab Lily's bag, and help me get Lily to the nurse's office."

Edward nodded, and quickly slung Lily's bag onto his other shoulder. Already Jake had slung one of Lily's arms around his neck; Edward followed suite. Together they started to carry Lily. Unfortunately, a crowd had formed, all asking if Lily was okay, and if there was anything, they could do.

'There is one thing,' Jake thought wryly, as he tightened his grip on Lily. 'Getting out of our way.'

As if reading his friend's thoughts, Edward bellowed loudly, "Get out of our way!" The crowd split, as they went by. When the boys and Lily finally got into the school, a buzzing of I-hope-their-okays, and other general worries were starting to gain momentum.

***

Without knocking, Jake and Edward staggered into the nurse's office, with Lily. As soon as the nurse set eyes on them, she jumped up and took Lily from them.

Jake, still on edge, immediately said, "Hey, what are you-" The nurse cut him off.

"Calm down," the nurse said calmly, as she carefully layed Lily onto an enormous cot; on the side of the room. She put her stethoscope to Lily's heart. "Good. Her heart rate is normal." The nurse informed them, while she wrote that down on her clipboard. Then after facing the two boys, she said, "How did this happen?"

Edward turned to Jake, raising his eyebrows as if to say, _Can we tell her? Can we trust her?_

Jake thought for a moment, 'the principal is bound to find out, and so will our parents, soon enough.' He nodded his head to Edward. As Edward was pulling the paper out, Jake said to the nurse, "I'm Jake Lye, that's Edward Black, and Lily Marst." The nurse nodded her head. "Ummm…Lily fainted because of this." He handed the nurse the paper. As she unfolded it, Jake walked over to where Lily layed, and sat down. Picking up her hand, Jake started to rub it with his thumb.

The nurse gasped as she read the paper. She looked between Edward, Jake and then Lily on the cot. She cleared her throat, and asked, "I am going to assume, that," she glanced at the paper, "either two of you or all of you are in danger. So what do you think?"

Jake said, still rubbing Lily's hand, "We think that Lily and I are the targets." He took a breath. "Lily and I have been going out for about four days."

The nurse smiled kindly. "So why do you think that has to do with this threat?" Her eyes flickered over to where Lily was, and with Jake sitting protectively beside her. "Have you been attacked or anything else already?"

Jake felt slightly nauseated, when he said, "Actually, we have been more then attacked. We have been stalked, and followed." He felt Lily's hand tighten around his, and turned to look at her. Jake saw that her eyes were open. "Hey, there. Are you feeling okay?"

Lily nodded. "Where are we?" She looked around the room, confused. "Did I faint?"

Jake and Edward nodded. "We carried you here." Jake told her. He squeezed her hand, and said, "Do you remember anything we said before you fainted?"

Before Lily could reply, the nurse bustled over and checked Lily over. After getting checked over, Lily smiled faintly. "I remember Edward saying to you that he had found that note tapped to you locker. Then Edward showed us the paper. Right before I fainted, I remember that I wanted to say something." She frowned, trying to remember. Her face brightened again to Jake's relief. "I remember. I was going to ask if that last part of the threat was more directed at me."

Jake was puzzled. Then his eyes widened when he realized what it was she meant. He shook his head, "We will talk about that later." He turned to the nurse, and asked her, "Can Lily go? Or does she have to stay here for a bit?"

The nurse pursed her lips. "Well, okay." She held up a finger. "But I think you guys should go home today, rather then staying at school." She winked. "I won't say anything."

Jake and Edward nodded. "Thank you." Then they helped Lily off the cot. Lily was still pretty weak, so she leaned heavily on Jake; while Edward took her backpack. They walked out of the nurse's room and out of the school. Not looking back.

***

They sat around Jake's bedroom. Lily and Jake sat on the bed, hand in hand. This was the first time Lily had been in Jake's room. For Edward, it wasn't unusual. When they got back to Jake's house, Jake's parents weren't home, so they trooped upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked. Her head was on Jake's shoulder. She looked at the boys, and continued. "Seriously we can't go back, so what should we do?" They fell into a lull, all thinking.

Jake offered half-heartedly. "Skip town?"

"Where would we all or you guys go?" Edward asked. He straddled the desk chair. "You guys aren't old enough to get a flat, and neither of you can drive." Edward finished. "I don't think there's going to be much…" Edward's eyes brightened. "What about the computer, Jake? Wouldn't you be able to wish yourself and Lily somewhere else?"

With his free hand, Jake slapped himself on the head. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?" He grinned. "I bet it would, Edward." He felt Lily raise her head off his shoulder. He looked at her concerned. He pulled back the covers of his bed. "Here, lay down." When she began to protest, he said to Edward. "We've got to get her to lie down."

Together, they got Lily to lay down under the blanket. Before Jake could move, Lily said to Edward. "I need to talk to Jake for a moment. Would you please step out of the room for a moment?" Edward nodded and stepped outside. When he had gone, she turned to Jake and said, "Really, I don't need to be laying down."

Jake sat down beside Lily, and took her hand lovingly. "Lily, you do need to take a nap." He squeezed her hand, "I don't want you to faint again."

"Fine." Lily cuddled down more into Jake's bed. "But I want to know one thing before I sleep."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me about this computer?"

"Well," Jake hesitated. "Basically, we type something into the computer and it will give it to you." He shrugged. "Now go to sleep, and we will talk about this later." He leaned over and gave Lily a quick kiss on the forehead. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jake told her. He quickly got up, and started towards the door.

"I love you too, Jake." Lily said quietly. Jake smiled.

"Lily, sweetie, I love you, but we'll talk later."

***

It was nearly lunch, when Lily found Jake and Edward. They were sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly. They had Jake's mum's calendar spread out on the kitchen table. Jake didn't even notice when she came up behind him, and began to look over his shoulder.

"What about here? This gives us enough time to get everything ready."

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Lily."

"I would say that would probably be a good idea, guys." Lily said from behind Jake. "What are we deciding?"

**So? What did you think?**


	7. Authour Note 1

Hey guys!

So i just wanted to drop a line. I am having a MAJOR writers block. I need some time to work on some of my other stories, and i am so hoping that you guys will have some suggestions for my story.

Hope you guys are having a good summer vacation so far.

If you have suggestions, feel free to P.M. me!

Luv you guys!


	8. The Ending of the Beginning

**Okay, so I finally have thought of a way to finish this story! I am sorry for the non-updating time. It was just really hard to go back and finish writing this story. Especially when I had no idea what to write for this chapter. I hope that this chapter will be satisfactory to all.**

Chapter 6: Its Time/Epilogue

(No Point of View)

It was time for them to leave.

They already had waited too long.

At first, it was only going to be Lily and Jake, but they decided that it would be better if Edward came with them; that way no one would bother him after they had left. Though, only Edward thought that this was a bad idea, because what about their parents; would they wonder where they had all gone? This wasn't the only concern though. There were dozens; what is going to happen if the computer doesn't work? Would they even land in Middle Earth? If they did find Legolas and Aragorn, would they accept them? After they thought of all the what-ifs that they could, Jake sighed and told them that they were all going to have to risk it.

Tonight they would be leaving. They had to go, it was going to be too late soon.

That night they had gathered in Jake's room, with the magical computer. Jake quickly typed in the computer all the things that they wanted it to do. Then he pressed the enter button.

No one expected to have the quick, but shocking, feeling all your memories had been erased. For a moment, Lily, Edward, and Jake all couldn't remember what happened. They couldn't remember who they were, and what the names of each other were. Moments later, a load of memories swamped them; subsiding with leaving each of them a major headache.

Together they moved under a near-standing tree, falling asleep.

Later as they woke up, they saw that all their clothing had been changed into what they might find that Middle Eartians would wear.

"Whoah!" Edward exclaimed, as he looked at his clothing; red and black tunic with grey on it. He even had a sword in a sheath on his belt. This was the same with Jake; blue and grey tunic with silver on it. Lily wore very different clothing from the boys. She wore a dark grey dress that reached the ground as she walked. Over the dress, she wore a white apron, and also a black shawl. Her hair was twisted into two braids, which hung in back of her head.

The three companions didn't notice where they had landed until a few minutes later. The first to react was Lily.

"Jake! Where are we?" Lily asked clinging to his arm. Then her eyes widened, as she realized where they were. "I…I…think it worked." The two boys looked around, in awe. The computer had actually taken them, and placed them in a place that they all thought wasn't real.

Behind the trio, two lone horsemen sat on their horses watching them, wondering who they were, where they had come from, and were they good or bad. Quietly coming up behind them the tall, blonde man, asked quietly, "Who are you?"

**If I think of a good plot for a continuation, I may write a sequel. It will probably be easier to write the story when they are in Middle Earth, rather them in the real world.**

**If I have time, sometime in the future, this story will be betad (hopefully, not making any promises though). Then it will be better then ever!**

**Thank you to:**

**MissMe15**

**Queen Su**

**sasukeloves**

**Sar 132-4**

**JadeNyx**

**truffles-koboi**

**You guys were the best reviews for this story, I hope that no one will be mad if I don't continue. Your reviews really made my day, as I was writing this story!**

**Stay tuned for next story! and also continueing stories!**


End file.
